spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikia miesiąca
de:Projekt des Monats fr:Projet:Nommer le wiki du mois it:Wiki della Community:Wiki del mese thumb|Takim znakiem oznaczamy Wikię miesiąca Gdy przeglądamy różne wikie, któraś z nich może nam przypaść do gustu. Możemy zagłosować na nią tutaj, dzięki czemu możemy sprawić, że więcej Wikian ma szansę się o niej dowiedzieć. Zasady głosowania i przyznawania tytułu # Każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik może zgłosić jako kandydata dowolną wikię spełniającą zasady. # Do głosowania można zgłaszać wikie posiadające co najmniej 50 artykułów i co najmniej jednego administratora, który w miesiącu poprzedzającym rozpoczęcie głosowania wykonał min. 25 zmian (nieusunięte edycje i zmiany w rejestrze). # Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać do dwudziestego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). Głosować można do przedostatniego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). # Prawo głosu posiadają wszyscy użytkownicy Wikii z co najmniej 250 nieusuniętymi edycjami w przestrzeni głównej we wszystkich projektach Wikii i 2-miesięcznym stażem. Zabronione jest głosowanie pacynek i botów. # Raz wpisanej nominacji nie można wycofać. # Wikia, która nie została wybrana w głosowaniu, może być zgłoszona ponownie, jednak nie więcej niż trzykrotnie z rzędu. # Jeśli dana Wikia zostanie Wikią miesiąca, może być zgłoszona ponownie do głosowania po 12 miesiącach. # Tytuł Wikii miesiąca otrzymuje wikia, która podczas głosowania uzyskała największą różnicę głosów "za" i "przeciw". W wypadku remisu, o wygranej decyduje całkowita ilość głosów, a jeśli i tu jest remis, przyznaje się dwa pierwsze miejsca ex aequo. # Jeżeli żadna wikia nie otrzymała więcej głosów "za" niż "przeciw", Wikia miesiąca nie zostaje wybrana. # Gdy kilka wikii zostało zgłoszonych do głosowania, można zagłosować na każdą. Należy jednak pamiętać, że na każdą wikię można zagłosować tylko raz. # Użytkownik może w trakcie głosowania zmienić głos. # Zwycięska wikia (lub wikie, vide punkt 8.) zostaje wyróżniona na stronie głównej Centrum Społeczności, a także otrzymuje na miesiąc spotlighta, niezależnie od warunków przyznawania spotlightów. # Regulamin może być zmieniony po wcześniejszej debacie na stronie dyskusji. Zmiana regulaminu następuje w ostatnim dniu miesiąca z mocą obowiązywania od pierwszego dnia miesiąca następnego. >20| Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać wyłącznie do 20. dnia miesiąca. | Napisz tutaj krótkie uzasadnienie. ~~~~ Głosy na tak: # głosy za Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję type=commenttitle page= buttonlabel=Zgłoś nową kandydaturę placeholder=Wpisz tutaj nazwę wiki preload=Wikia miesiąca editintro=Wikia miesiąca/preload }} = Kandydatury = Krypta Na dobry początek rywalizacji zgłaszam Kryptę. W poprzednich głosowaniach całkiem nieźle szło tej wikii. WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 08:12, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 08:12, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) # — Sovq 08:37, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 09:40, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) # 12:34, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) # Umarlak (dyskusja) 15:42, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) # # Liduh (dyskusja) 15:36, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) # sandy97(my talk page) 18:16, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) # K970 (dyskusja) 20:30, sty 6, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 15:10, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) # PiotrekDdyskusja 16:31, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) Zgodnie z obietnicą :). # Pio387 (dyskusja) 21:16, sty 10, 2013 (UTC) Dobrze wykonana stylistycznie i jak wyżej :) # Damian102 18:03, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) Po prostu fantastyczna strona # [[Użytkownik:Zhalia63|'Zhalia63]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Zhalia63|(Dyskusja!)]] 20:19, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Hinata87|'Hinata87']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Hinata87|(Dyskusja)]] 20:40, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) # 23:12, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na nie: # ✩ Rafi862 (dyskusja) ❉ 10:40, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) #: Czy mogę Cię prosić o uzasadnienie sprzeciwu? Myslec ''dyskusja'' 10:43, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) #:[[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O''']] 12:43, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) - Dyskusja # 20:07, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) #: Można prosić o uzasadnienie głosu sprzeciwu? —tomta1 [✉] 20:14, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) #:: On jest z Nonsensopedii, więc uzasadnienie jego głosu brzmi '''Bo tak. 23:12, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) #::: Ja bym jednak wolał posłuchać samego głosującego. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 07:49, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) #:::: Mimo wszystko przewidywałbym jednak taką właśnie odpowiedź. Zwłaszcza po tym konkretnym użytkowniku, ale to już szczegół. 18:10, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja: :Zajmijcie się nieskategoryzowanymi rzeczami, a będę na tak ;). PiotrekDdyskusja 09:44, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Z tego co widziałam to Krypta po raz czwarty bierze udział w głosowaniu, jednakże nieskategoryzowane rzeczy oraz porzucone strony dają o sobie znać, a do tego poprzez logo nie można odwołać się do strony głównej. [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 12:43, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) :: Nie widziałem, że ktoś zgłosił Kryptę na wikię miesiąca. Cóż, dziękuję w imieniu wszystkich użytkowników. Jestem na niej adminem więc do końca tygodnia wszystko będzie uprzątnięte bo się zebrało :). Liduh (dyskusja) 16:37, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) :::: Teraz mogę stwierdzić, że raporty na Krypcie są czyste. 1 nieużywany szablon i plik. Szablon zostanie użyty na pewno, tylko trzeba znaleźć czas na napisanie artykułu, a plik jest w razie kolejnych kłopotów z tłem, jest jeszcze kilka porzuconych stron, ale żeby się ich pozbyć trzeba napisać kilka artykułów więc wszystko wygląda w miare dobrze. Liduh (dyskusja) 15:27, sty 3, 2013 (UTC) :::: TALHO - punkt 6. regulaminu zabraniał nam zgłosić Kryptę na wikię miesiąca w grudniu, bo byłby właśnie 4. miesiącem, ale oznacza to chyba że teraz możemy. K970 (dyskusja) 20:30, sty 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::K970 - Ja to wiem :) i nie zabraniam wam zgłaszać Krypty na wikię miesiąca :), a skoro błędy zostały poprawione to zmieniam głos (chociaż przez logo nadal nie można odwołać się do strony głównej ;( )[[User:Talho|'TA'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O''']] 15:10, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) Ben 10 - Planeta Wiki Całkiem dobrze szło głosowanie na tą wiki w poprzednim miesiącu, więc czemu nie? ✩ Rafi862 (dyskusja) ❉ 08:29, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) '''Głosy na tak: # --✩ Rafi862 (dyskusja) ❉ 08:29, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 12:43, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) # - Fantagiro (Dyskusja • Wkład) 20:20, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Podoba mi się kolorystyka, logo oraz dobrze poukładana strona główna. Mój siostrzeniec ma fioła na punkcie Bena, więc jako taka jest mi ta tematyka obeznana :) # - Chociaż przydałoby się poprawić w artykułach błędy językowe. # Lordtrion (dyskusja) 15:13, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) # GwenTennyson26 # szynka013 (dyskusja) 17:44, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) # sandy97(my talk page) 18:16, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) # K970 (dyskusja) 20:12, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Zhalia63|'Zhalia63]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Zhalia63|(Dyskusja!)]] 20:19, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Hinata87|'Hinata87']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Hinata87|(Dyskusja)]] 20:40, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na nie: # 18:10, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) Ogrom błędów ortograficznych i językowych. Dyskusja: :Będę na tak, jeśli ktoś przejrzy po kolei strony na tej wiki i usunie z nich ten ogrom błędów ortograficznych i językowych. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 09:40, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Bractwo Czarnego Sztyletu Wiki Miło będzie zobacz opinie innych na temat wiki, --- Fantagiro (Dyskusja • Wkład) 10:28, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # --- Fantagiro (Dyskusja • Wkład) 10:28, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) # Liduh (dyskusja) 16:48, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) # - Dyskusja ↓ # Lordtrion (dyskusja) 15:14, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 16:08, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) #--— 32Polak 11:16, sty 13, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Zhalia63|'Zhalia63]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Zhalia63|(Dyskusja!)]] 20:19, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Hinata87|'Hinata87']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Hinata87|(Dyskusja)]] 20:40, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw Dyskusja: :Ogólnie wiki wygląda bardzo ciekawie. Przydałoby się Wam jednak pamiętać, że nie tylko artykuły wymagają kategoryzacji (@raporty). Jeśli zrobicie porządek w kategoriach i chociaż trochę poprawicie skórkę Monobook, będę na tak. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 10:43, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) :Widać, że lubisz zajmować się graficzną częścią strony, dlatego też mam kilka uwag do tej części :) Grafika w .WikiHeader nachodzi na półprzezroczystą nawigację co lekko psuje efekt. W MediaWiki:Common.js masz nieużywane dwa moduły, które miały pojawiać się po .WikiaPagesOnWikiModule (usunięty przez Wikii po dodaniu nawigacji (V2?)) - "Rozbuduj" i .LatestPhotosModule - "Filmy" (zamiast dodawać sztucznie moduł z filmami możesz poprosić o włączenie modułu "Powiązane filmy" ;) ), które można poprawić/usunąć. Pomimo pięknie zaprojektowanej skórki Oasis, Monobook jest nieruszony. : DSJ2 TOP WIKI Zgłaszam moją wikię, głównie po to, aby dowiedzieć sie co inni by tam poprawili :) Pozdrawiam, Fest'.' Festence (dyskusja) 12:03, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] Ale tak szczerze to w sumie tylko na zachętę, bo strona jako tako już wygląda Głosy na nie: # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 14:13, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Jest trochę nieskategoryzowanych plików, stron i kategorii. Dochodzą do tego najkrótsze strony, brak loga (na Oasisie i Monobooku) i skórki (na Monobooku). # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:23, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Przede wszystkim brak licencji plików oraz fakt, że do wielu artykułów nie ma linków. Plus to, co Wojtek. # - Fantagiro (Dyskusja • Wkład) 20:29, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Dołączam się do wypowiedzi userów wyżej plus dodam coś od siebie - popracuj nad wyglądem oraz stroną główną, która jest jak wizytówka wiki. #[[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:21, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) Brak licencji plików + lekki nieporządek w pozostałych raportach. Dyskusja: :Będę na tak jeśli #Popracujesz nad stroną główną #Jakieś logo też skombinujesz #Pokategoryzujesz strony i pliki :Lemon11Mi mesa 16:53, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) Sąsiedzi z Piekła Rodem Wiki Fajna, ciekawa i poprawna wiki. Bardzo dobrze opisuje grę i inne rzeczy związane z nią. Lemon11Mi mesa 14:21, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # Lemon11Mi mesa 14:24, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) # P.Smith15 (dyskusja) 16:53, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na nie: # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:26, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Brak licencji plików (mimo istnienia szablonów licencji!) + ogólny śmietnik w raportach + popsuta strona główna w Monobooku. # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 14:27, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Jak Myslec + wiele stron wymaga rozbudowy. # sandy97(my talk page) 14:37, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) j.w. # PiotrekDdyskusja 18:28, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Jak wyżej. # 17:56, sty 13, 2013 (UTC) Aż mnie dreszcz przeszedł gdy zobaczyłem nieskatowane pliki i szablony. Dyskusja: :Można się było tego spdziewać. Ale spróbować nikt nie zabroni. Lemon11Mi mesa 14:33, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Bezsensopedia Duża, stale rozwijająca się wikia o charakterze humorystycznym. Dość dobrze uporządkowana i nadal sprzątana (ostatnio np. usunęliśmy sporo źle opisanych plików i słabych artykułów, które pozostały jeszcze po poprzednich edytorach). Strona główna jest regularnie aktualizowana, organizowane są też różne akcje - przykładowo, właśnie trwa plebiscyt na najlepszy artykuł. Oprócz części typowo humorystycznej strona posiada także przestrzeń nazw "fikcja", gdzie użytkownicy mogą tworzyć coś w rodzaju alternatywnej rzeczywistości. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:57, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:57, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) # Lordtrion (dyskusja) 16:27, sty 2, 2013 (UTC)141 na 2482 no niedużo! # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] A na dodatek po kilku dniach rejestr wskazuje już 120 (a na dodatek kolejne 2 już teraz wyjdą po aktualizacji) # Liduh (dyskusja) 18:17, sty 8, 2013 (UTC) # --— 32Polak 20:28, sty 14, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na nie: # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:56, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja # Serscull 18:13, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) # 23:12, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) Przeróbka innego projektu nie może być Wikią miesiąca. #: Andrzeju - dlaczego uważasz, że B. jest przeróbką N.? Prosiłbym, abyś przeczytał w takim razie moją wypowiedź na ten temat i ustosunkował się do niej. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 07:49, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja: :141 porzuconych stron to trochę za dużo. 13:19, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Narazie się wstrzymam. Jak mówi Ponuraaak, dużo porzuconych stron + Trochę nieużywanych plików. Najkrótszych stron się nie czepiam bo to na każdej wiki prawie każda strona jest najkrótsza. Lemon11Mi mesa 13:59, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) : Jak już mówiłem w naszych prywatnych rozmowach, jestem na nie. Powód? Mamy jeszcze mnóstwo do poprawienia - akcja przeglądania wszystkich artykułów po kolei dojechała jakoś do litery G, więc pozostałe artykuły prezentują jeszcze częściowo mierny poziom; ponadto mnóstwo zalążków, z którymi trzeba coś zrobić, i tak jak wspomniał Ponuraaak - problemy z linkowaniem. Dostateczny porządek mamy tylko w grafikach. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:56, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Nie przesadzajmy. W szablonach i kategoriach też jest w zasadzie czysto. Nawet te porzucone strony nie są aż tak palącym problemem (choć przyznaję, że jest ich za dużo), bo duża cześć z nich to ujednoznaczniania lub czysty bezsens, a tego raczej nikt po linkach nie szuka. Do poprawy jest jeszcze styl części artykułów, ale i tu zrobiliśmy ostatnio spore postępy - rok czy dwa lata temu wyglądało to dużo gorzej. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 18:30, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) ::: Ujednoznacznienia nie znajdują się na tej liście - wszystkie (lub prawie wszystkie, jeśli coś przeoczyłem) są podlinkowane z osobnej meta-strony właśnie w celu usunięcia ich z porzuconych stron. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:32, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::Trochę jeszcze wisi, np Oceania czy Vislawia. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 18:48, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) :Mam pewnie głupie pytanie. Czym różni się Bezsensopedia od Nonsensopedii (poza mniejszą ilością artów, użytkowników itd.)? 16:39, sty 11, 2013 (UTC) :: Żadne pytanie nie jest głupie ;-) a to jest dość często zadawane. :: Ze swojej strony widzę trzy podstawowe różnice. Bezsensopedia od Nonsensopedii różni się przede wszystkim podstawowymi zasadami, w tym związanymi z podejściem do czytelnika (np. nieopisywanie tematów kontrowersyjnych, biografii osób współcześnie żyjących - czyli tego, z czym Nonsensopedia sobie radzi, po prostu ignorując niezadowolonych czytelników). Mamy także bardziej restrykcyjne podejście, jeśli chodzi o licencję wgrywanych plików. Kolejna różnica, to odmienne przestrzenie poboczne (przede wszystkim fikcja ze strony B. i gra ze strony N.). Dalej, o ile Nonsensopedia jest przede wszystkim wersją językową Uncyclopedii i jako taka jest częściowo niezależna (np. mimo istnienia innych podstawowych skórek, w dalszym ciągu czytelnik widzi - aktualnie przerobionego na kształt Vectora - Monobooka), o tyle Bezsensopedia jest w pełni podległa Wikii i korzysta ze wszystkich jej osiągnięć (czyt. rozszerzeń), które nam jako administracji Bezsensopedii przypadły do gustu. :: Przy okazji jeszcze chciałbym nadmienić, że w żaden sposób nie próbujemy dyskredytować czy nadmiernie rywalizować z Nonsensopedią - jesteśmy po prostu jeszcze jedną polskojęzyczną humorystyczną encyklopedią stojącą na serwerach Wikii (i to są właściwie jedyne podobieństwa). Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:04, sty 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Bardziej restrykcyjne podejście do grafik – co to znaczy? Serscull 18:13, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) :::: Znaczy to tyle, że o ile na N. dozwolone jest wgrywanie dowolnych grafik o zastrzeżonych prawach autorskich (i jest tego sporo), o tyle na B. tolerowane są - w przypadku, gdy są niezbędne do zilustrowania artykułu - jedynie zrzuty ekranu oraz kadry filmowe, a także niewielkie ilości grafik niby-PD - szeroko rozpowszechnionych w internecie, których autor jest niemożliwy bądź bardzo trudny do ustalenia, więc w praktyce nie może dochodzić swoich praw autorskich. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:27, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) Jedi Wiki Wiki związana z filmami, komiksami, grami i książkami z serii Star Wars. Lordtrion (dyskusja) 15:08, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # Lordtrion (dyskusja) 15:08, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na nie: : WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 15:13, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) Wiele plików wciąż od grudnia pozostają nieskategoryzowane. Skreślam swój głos. WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 08:26, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:14, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) # 15:38, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) Licencja plików leży i kwiczy. # PiotrekDdyskusja 15:45, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) Jak WW. # sandy97(my talk page) 18:16, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) jw Dyskusja: :Mogę dodać tylko kategorie Zastrzeżone prawa autorskie czy przesłać ok. 300 plików?Lordtrion (dyskusja) 15:16, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) :: Najpoprawniej byłoby utworzyć i pododawać szablon, który informowałby o prawach autorskich oraz dodawał odpowiednią kategorię. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:21, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) ::: Pliki mają już licencje i kategorię. SG została poprawiona---Lordtrion (dyskusja) 09:17, sty 13, 2013 (UTC) :::: Brawo! Sporych poprawek wymagają jeszcze te trzy raporty: http://pl.gwiezdnewojnyjedi.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna%3APotrzebne_kategorie http://pl.gwiezdnewojnyjedi.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna%3APorzucone_strony http://pl.gwiezdnewojnyjedi.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna%3ANieu%C5%BCywane_szablony - i w sumie poza tym będzie już dobrze. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 09:38, sty 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::Skreśliłem swój głos sprzeciw, jako, iż pliki mają już licencję. Jednakże, trzy raporty podane przez Mysleca uniemożliwiają mi głos za. Jeśli będą one czyste, zagłosuję chętnie "za" ^_~. WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 08:26, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::Na następy miesiąc postaram się z tym uporać.-Lordtrion (dyskusja) 14:39, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Powodzenia :) Myslec ''dyskusja'' 07:49, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) Simspedia Jest na bieżącą i dostarcza wiele informacji o serri The Sims. P.Smith15 (dyskusja) 16:54, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # P.Smith15 (dyskusja) 16:54, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) # --Albina von roth 16:58, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na nie: #Medelune (tablica • ) 17:04, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) Matko nie! #[[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 17:07, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) To jakiś żart? Mnóstwo zerwanych i podwójnych przekierowań + licencja grafik leży. # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:11, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) Jakoś tak za głosem lokalnego admina. # PiotrekDdyskusja 17:39, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) Nie będę oryginalny - jak Ciastkoo. # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 18:18, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) Akurat to mnie nie dziwi. Ale skoro muszę uzasadnić, to będę szczery - burdel w raportach -.- # Lordtrion (dyskusja) 19:41, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) # sandy97(my talk page) 21:11, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) Na nie. SP nie jest jeszcze na to gotowa. Może po poprawieniu "burdelu w raportach" i licencji grafik. # 17:49, sty 13, 2013 (UTC) Temat ciekawy i dający duże pole do popisu, popracujcie trochę. Zobaczymy jak będzie w przyszłości. # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:14, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) Raporty, zwłaszcza pliki. Dyskusja: :Na Simspedii siedzą chyba jacyś masochiści – wszyscy tam użytkujący praktycznie dali głosy przeciw z powodem „NIE NIGDY W ŻYCIU!!!!!!” 23:12, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) :: Myślę, że na Simspedii po prostu siedzą użytkownicy, którzy widzą, ile mają jeszcze do poprawienia. :/ Myslec ''dyskusja'' 07:49, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) Fanowska My Little Pony Wiki Fanowska wikia o kucykach My Little Pony, na której można puścić wodzę wyobraźni i stworzyć własne postacie oraz odcinki! Według użytkowników tej wikia ,,Best wiki ever!". Jeśli ktoś się nie zgadza niech pisze teraz, albo zamilknie na wieki!MysteryRarity (dyskusja) 19:30, sty 11, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # Dirrii (dyskusja) 19:52, sty 11, 2013 (UTC) Świetna Wiki. Polecam! Głosy na nie: # ✩ Rafi862 (dyskusja) ❉ 20:32, sty 11, 2013 (UTC) - Po prostu bajzel w raportach... # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 20:57, sty 11, 2013 (UTC) jw. # PiotrekDdyskusja 21:18, sty 11, 2013 (UTC) Jak wyżej, ponadto uważam, że wiki o fanonach nie nadają się na WM. # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 05:16, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) Jak wyżej. # Lordtrion (dyskusja) 09:10, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) # 17:48, sty 13, 2013 (UTC) Nie w tym miesiącu, a bez sporej pracy nad projektem, także na nie nie w następnych. #Damian102 (dyskusja) trzeba dopracować # 23:12, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) Już sama nazwa każe zagłosować przeciw. #: Proszę nie oceniać wiki po samej tematyce. Każdy, o ile nie łamie ToU, jest dobry. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 07:49, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:17, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) Bałagan. Dyskusja: :A w ogóle znasz tę wikia Rafi? Założono ją niedawno. MysteryRarity (dyskusja) 20:53, sty 11, 2013 (UTC) :: Właśnie po to, aby móc lepiej poznać zgłoszoną wiki, na początku sekcji są linki do kilku ważnych raportów. A te niestety wyglądają bardzo słabo. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 20:57, sty 11, 2013 (UTC) :: Chodzi o strony do usunięcia? Jeśli tak to uporządkujemy ! MysteryRarity (dyskusja) 21:04, sty 11, 2013 (UTC) ::: Nie tylko. Popatrz sobie na linki, które są tuż nad głosowaniem. Macie na przykład kilka nieskategoryzowanych stron, ale już 640 nieskategoryzowanych plików, co przy nieco ponad 700 istniejących jest bardzo dużą liczbą. Ponadto przykładowo nie macie utworzonych wielu potrzebnych kategorii, wiele stron donikąd nie linkuje, a stąd się biorą strony, do których nic nie linkuje. Są to ważne rzeczy, jeśli chodzi o znajdowanie konkretnej informacji na wiki, bądź po prostu, gdy czytelnik chce dostać się do kolejnych artykułów na podobny temat. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 21:11, sty 11, 2013 (UTC) ::: Już się staramy to ogarnąć. MysteryRarity 19:32, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) MLP Wiki MLP Wikia posiada wspaniałe infoboksy i ma baaardzo dużo artykułów. To najlepsza Wiki na świecie :) Głosy na tak: # głosy za Głosy na nie: # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 20:19, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) Niezły burdel macie w raportach :/. # Lordtrion (dyskusja) 09:15, sty 13, 2013 (UTC) Pliki bez licencji. Syf w Raportach # PiotrekDdyskusja 12:41, sty 13, 2013 (UTC) Nie będę oryginalny - jak Wojtek i Lordtrion. # 17:46, sty 13, 2013 (UTC) Nie, nie, nie, nie. # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:07, sty 13, 2013 (UTC) #Ulquiorrachiffer0420 (dyskusja) 15:53, sty 14, 2013 (UTC) # Jurek10 17:58, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) Dobry żart. # 23:12, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) Kpina. Dyskusja: :Czemu burdel? ::Na górze są takie śmieszne linki do niektórych raportów na waszej wiki. One, krótko mówiąc, powinny być puste, a są w nich szablony/kategorie/artykuły/grafiki. Mam nadzieję, że wytłumaczyłem wystarczająco łopatologicznie. 17:46, sty 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Teraz na naszej wiki mamy sprzątanie w kategoriach i dlatego taki burdel no :::: Nie tylko w tym rzecz raczej, nieużywane szablony czy strony bez linków wewnętrznych nie mają żadnego związku z kategoriami. ;-) Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:07, sty 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::Po cholerę Proszę uważać na słowa zgłaszasz skoro na razie jest taki syf że aż szkoda gadać? Brak licencji to wierzchołek góry lodowej - Wszystko powinno być OK tak do Lipca tego roku, czy tylko ja zauważyłem że wikią miesiąca zostaje wiki która jest zgłaszana jako pierwsza ? Ulquiorrachiffer0420 (dyskusja) 15:53, sty 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Wynika to z tego, że najczęściej jako pierwsze zgłaszane są wiki, które w poprzednim miesiącu zasługiwały na tytuł, ale zabrakło im niewiele. W promowaniu pierwszego zgłoszonego nie ma żadnej innej celowości. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:07, sty 14, 2013 (UTC) Nonsensopedia Nonsensopedia – jedna z najstarszych wiki (przeszło 7 lat istnienia), która mimo upływu czasu wciąż prężnie się rozwija. Jako jedna z nielicznych posiada oryginalny koncept czasu wciąż prężnie się rozwija. Jako jedna z nielicznych posiada oryginalny koncept merytoryczny, którego niezmiennie się trzyma. Treści nie są zżynką z innych stron o profilu humorystycznym. Aktywni użytkownicy i administratorzy dbają o porządek, ład i rozwój projektu, prócz tego społeczność tworzy warunki sprzyjające stworzeniu pozytywnych relacji między poszczególnymi osobami. Niezmiennie od lat prowadzimy konkursy, takie jak Złote Ziemniaki (nagrody dla wydarzeń minionego roku), Różowego Słonia i Białego Kruka (na najlepsze artykuły i grafiki), Nagrody Roku dla nonsensopedystów w różnych dziedzinach czy Coś kreatywnego – konkurs skierowany do czytelników, którzy za zadanie mają wymyśleć podpis do grafiki, którą aktualizujemy często. Ewoluujemy zgodnie z trendami ogólnych zmian: odświeżamy wygląd wizualny stron, stworzyliśmy aplikację do przeglądania wersji mobilnej strony, udoskonalamy zasady głosowań, eliminujemy grafiki bez licencji, usuwamy artykuły niespełniające kryteriów, mamy swoje miejsce na innych portalach typu Facebook, YouTube, Twitter, gdzie będziemy się promować. Warto również nadmienić, że polska Nonsensopedia posiada prawie 16 tysięcy artykułów, co daje nam niepodzielne pierwsze miejsce w rankingu największych wiki. Pod względem grafik zajmujemy czwarte miejsce, a pod względem liczby użytkowników – trzecie (źródło: Centrum Społeczności). Wedle statystyk zawartych tutaj polska Nonsensopedia zajmuje 60. miejsce w rankingu światowych Wiki, podczas gdy jeszcze niedawno byliśmy znacznie niżej. 17:32, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # Jurek10 17:57, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) # Parry1993 17:58, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) # 18:02, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) # Poc Vocem (dyskusja)18:09, sty 17, 2013 (UTC). #: 18:04, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) Drugi głos. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:06, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) # Serscull 18:14, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) # ZieloneDaewooTico 18:58, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) # ZelDelet (Dyskusja) To dobra Wiki i sam argument "dawania przykładu" nie jest na tyle silny aby przekreślić wszystkie jej walory # P.Smith15 (dyskusja) 16:33, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) Nie no weście to najśieszniejsza wiki wszechświata. :# To już bez argumentacji mogło się obyć, bo takowa jest źle zapisana. 18:23, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na nie: # Powód w dyskusji. # [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 19:49, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) taj jak Vuh + niektóre pliki nie mają licencji. # [[Użytkownik:Zhalia63|'Zhalia63]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Zhalia63|(Dyskusja!)]] j.w. # PiotrekDdyskusja 20:24, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Hinata87|'Hinata87']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Hinata87|(Dyskusja)]] 20:40, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) # 23:12, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) To chyba jakiś żart. w dodatku dokładnie wszyscy głosujący za to użytkownicy Nonsensopedii próbujący przeważyć głosy edytorów Centrum Społeczności. Po co i na co to zgłoszenie, skoro i tak Nonsensopedia jest znana? # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 07:49, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) Uzasadnienie w dyskusji. # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:56, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) Zdecydowane nie. Uzasadnienie w dyskusji. # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 18:17, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) Niet. Burdel w raportach. W dodatku Nonsensopedia nie potrzebuje reklamy. Tak jak Obywatel nie mam zamiaru popierać wiki, której użytkownicy wyśmiewają wszelkie tematy. Dyskusja: :Jako, że jesteście jedną z największych polskich Wiki powinniście dawać przykład i chociaż uporządkować raporty przed zgłoszeniem Nonsensopedii tutaj. A Porzucone strony, Nieskategoryzowane pliki i Bez linków dają o sobie znać. Zerwane przekierowania i Stare strony (niektóre artykuły od początków istnienia Wiki nie były aktualizowane - 2007 rok) są już mniej ważnymi raportami, ale je także przydałoby się uporządkować. Poza tym gratuluje wam, że jako tak spora Wiki jesteście w stanie nad sobą zapanować. :Próbowałem to poprawiać, ale potem mnie wyrzucili. 23:18, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) * Jestem na nie. Dlaczego? Otóż sądzę, że Wikia Miesiąca powinna promować małe a dopracowane wiki. Nonsensopedia (mimo wad pokazanych przez Vuha) jest wiki dopracowaną, ale bardzo popularną i to ona jest reklamą dla Wikii, nie Wikia dla niej. Z doświadczenia wiem, że więcej ludzi wie, co to Nonsensopedia, niż co to Wikia. Nonsensopedia nie potrzebuje reklamy, za to wiele innych wiki - tak. No i dodam jeszcze, że Nonsa, jest wiki budzącą dość duże kontrowersje. PiotrekDdyskusja 20:21, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) : Głosuję na nie, ponieważ: :* Tak jak wspomniał Vuh - brak porządku w istotnych raportach. Jest to znak na to, że treść na wiki nie jest uporządkowana. :* Tak jak wspomniał Piotrek - tytuł wikii miesiąca służy do promowania mniej popularnych, ale dobrze zorganizowanych wiki. Nonsensopedia jest - jak na warunki Wikii - niezwykle popularną stroną, i w jej przypadku spotlight i link na stronie głównej będą zmianą po prostu niezauważalną. W związku z tym wydaje mi się, że szkoda, aby miesiąc reklamy nie przyniósł wielkich korzyści żadnej wiki. :* Tak jak wspomnę ja - Nonsensopedia jest przede wszystkim wersją językową Uncyclopedii. Domyślną skórką jest zatem (przerobiony) Monobook, a z tego co widzę wiki ma włączone tylko dwa rozszerzenia Wikii (ankiety i czat - pytanie, jaka na tym czacie jest aktywność?). Ponadto dość powszechnie znane są pojawiające się co jakiś czas separatystyczne dążenia Uncyclopedii. Wolałbym, aby wikią miesiąca został projekt, który ma nieco więcej wspólnego z Wikią. : Ponadto, choć nie ma to już wpływu na mój głos - tak jak wspomniał Andrzej, chciałbym zauważyć, że Wikia miesiąca jest głosowaniem na najlepszą wiki, nie zaś konkursem na największą liczbę edytorów uprawnionych do głosu. Prosiłbym, aby ktoś z Waszej strony ustosunkował się jakoś do powyższych opinii. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 07:49, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Nonsensopedia zawiera mnóstwo treści, których w żaden sposób lansować nie należy. Na porządku dziennym jest tam szerzenie wszelkich maści stereotypów, obrażanie uczuć religijnych i inne formy "humoru" mającego na celu np. wyśmiewanie ofiar wojen. Co więcej, Nonsensopedia generalnie nie widzi w tym niczego złego wychodząc z założenia, że "skoro każdy może obrażać każdego, to wszystko jest ok", a wszelkie formy uzasadnionej krytyki sprowadza do zaściankowego naprzykrzania się. Czy takie rzeczy powinny mieć miejsce na szanującej się stronie? Jeśli zaś chodzi o samo budowanie społeczności, to istnieje tam mnóstwo nieprzyjaznych dla użytkownika zwyczajów, takich jak usuwanie haseł metodą "bo tak". Nie poprę strony, która w wielu miejscach przekracza wszelkie normy obyczajowe, a może nawet i prawo. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:56, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) ::: Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że łamanie prawa to bardzo poważny zarzut. Proszę, abyś go szerzej uzasadnił - w przeciwnym razie radziłbym się z niego wycofać. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 11:13, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) W odpowiedzi na to, co zostało powiedziane w tej dyskusji. Przy obecnej ilości stron (prawie 16 tysięcy) uporządkowanie wszystkich raportów do perfekcji wymaga odpowiedniego nakładu pracy, którego kwesita przy tym zgłoszeniu niewątpliwie została pominięta. Jednakże chciałbym przypomnieć, że Nonsensopedia wystartowała w 2005, a nie, jak Vuh napisał wyżej, w 2007. Oczywiście, mamy strony w Specjalna:Stare strony, tylko jaka ich część rzeczywiście wymaga aktualizacji? Nonsensopedia w istocie jest dopracowaną wiki – artykuły muszą spełniać określone wymogi jakościowe (nie dopuszczamy agitek, prywaty, bełkotu i innych z listy N:PUH), sam zaś powód usunięcia Bo tak został opisany na odpowiedniej stronie, do tej strony linkuje również samo wyrażenie w powodzie usunięcia. Z ankiet korzystamy, z czatu – nie. Dlaczego? Od 2006 roku służy nam do tego kanał IRC. Separatystyczne dążenia Uncyclopedii są tylko i wyłącznie jej dążeniami – ze strony Uncyclopedii mieliśmy propozycję wyjścia z Wikii, którą w głosowaniu znacznej części społeczności odrzuciliśmy. Obywatelowi powiem przede wszystkim, by zapoznał się z postanowieniami naszej opcji, która wyraźnie mówi, że Nonsensopedia jest apolityczna i areligijna, jednakże posiadamy pewne granice przyzwoitości, by usuwać treści jawnie nawołujące do nienawiści na każdym tle, czy to politycznym, ideologicznym, religijnym itd. Wypracowane obyczaje, do których stosujemy się od początku nie budzą dla nas, jako osób w tej społeczności obecnych, żadnych zastrzeżeń – wręcz przeciwnie, uważamy je za dobre i stosujemy. PS Prosiłbym Andrzeja, by powstrzymał się od mówienia nie na temat w związku z jakimkolwiek wyrzuceniem go z Nonsensopedii, co nie jest zgodne z prawdą. Artur21 (dyskusja) 17:29, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) :: Potwierdzam tylko fakty. Gdyby nie takie osoby, jak ty, to bym nie musiał odchodzić. Praktycznie to mnie wywaliliście na zbity pysk i tyle z tego. 18:23, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) : Cieszę się, że jest jakiś odzew. Odniosę się do pierwszego i drugiego akapitu. : Jak najbardziej masz rację w tym, że Nonsensopedia jako większa wiki potrzebuje większego nakładu pracy, aby utrzymać raporty w dobrym stanie. Jednak chciałbym zauważyć, że ta większa wiki ma także dużo większą społeczność! Mając co najmniej kilkanaście par rąk do pracy, można podołać temu zadaniu. Przypomnę choćby przypadek GothicPedii, która mając niewspółmiernie mniejszą społeczność potrafiła się zorganizować i w niecały miesiąc dodać licencje do posiadanych 5000 plików. Tutaj te liczby nie są tak wielkie jeśli chodzi o braki, a - jak już mówiłem - edytorów więcej. : Powód usunięcia "bo tak" nawet z odpowiednim linkiem nie jest moim zdaniem właściwy - pamiętaj, że średnia wieku użytkowników internetu coraz bardziej się obniża. Społeczność internautów głupieje - nastają powoli czasy, w których nie każdy jest w stanie kliknąć w linka, a jeśli już mu się to uda, będzie szukał na tej stronie podanego wprost powodu usunięcia. Tymczasem czyta, że to żaden powód (...) tylko dla niedoświadczonego użytkownika. Administrator nie musi podawać lepszego. Dużo lepszy byłby bezpośredni odnośnik do strony z powodami usuwania haseł, którą także tutaj podałeś. : Co do ruchów separatystycznych - czy można gdzieś zobaczyć dyskusję i/lub głosowanie na ten temat? : Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:46, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Dyskusja i głosowanie w tej sprawie zostało przeprowadzone na IRC-u, poza kanałem #nonsensopedia. Miało to miejsce 26 sierpnia 2012, dysponuję logiem. Dlaczego tajnie? Uncyclopedia poprosiła nas o dyskrecję, uszanowaliśmy tę prośbę, dlatego w takim trybie została podjęta decyzja. Artur21 (dyskusja) 18:33, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) Kategoria:Wikia miesiąca Kategoria:Wikia miesiąca